One Plus One Equals Three?
by iiEargasm
Summary: Am I seriously bad at math? I am tired of these little love interests in my life. Its so hard to choose who I really love.. Yet the one I really love is after my best friend. Story about Amy finding love, and a betrayal to a close friend. Watch these two friends struggle with life without one another. Warning: Ratings might change later, Curse words, and references.
1. Chapter 1

**1 + 1 = 3?**

**Yeah so the title isn't really amazing. I was petting my fluffy kitty cat when this story came to my mind. If anyone gets the title, Bravo! Enjoy my new story.**

**Point of View of Amy ~**

* * *

_Shh.. I have to be quiet, or else he will hear me._

"Amy what are you doing?" a Ebony hedgehog said as I fell face first on the floor.

_CRAP!_

_**Flash Back**_

__"Sonic once again blew off a date I planned for 6 months. Why does Sonic always do this to me!?" I screamed out to my pink vixen friend. I looked over to her and she was looking at me with sadden eyes.

"I am sorry, but.." I noticed she trailed off.

"He doesn't ... Really like you." Rouge spoke up for her. I started feeling tears develop in my eyes, but they were right.

_That is Rouge and Aria, two of my best friend.. They only means well, but they always tell me the truth, no matter what it is. As much as it pains me, they always have my back. I am grateful to have friends like them._

"I am sorry Amy, but Rouge is right. Sonic just doesn't like you.." Aria trailed off again as she saw my face. "BUT! You don't really need him anyway!" she yelled at me as she stood up throwing her chair back.

"Aria is right! You do not need him, sug!" she smiled at me and I could feel myself getting better. "How about this, we go out and have fun tonight! Just us three and Cream."

"Oh! That sounds like so much fun! What do you say Amy? Please say yes." Aria waggled her tail in excitement waiting for my answer.

_I think I do need to get over him.. They are right, I need to get my mind off him!_

"Yes, I will totally join you!" I said with a lot of excitement I grabbed hold of both Rouge's and Aria's hands. "So what are you planning?"" I asked Rouge, and she just smiled deviously.

"Sug, you will see.."

**Later On**

"I think this outfit will work.." I said to myself as I looked into the mirror judging how I look. I worse a pink tank top, a while mini skirt, a white short jackets, white stockings, and converses. "If a guy doesn't like it, then oh well" I said to myself as I giggled to the mirror. As I glanced in the mirror I saw a doll's reflection. On my dresser sat a Sonic doll.. "Sonic.. It will be so hard to ever let you go." I went over, grabbed the doll, I opened my drawer and tossed it in there. "But it wasn't hard to do that" I smiled as I walked out of my room and left the house.

"Amy!" I heard a familiar voice that only belonged to one girl I know, Cream. I turned around and she was just so cute. She was wearing a cute white simple dress with a big white bow on right ear. Only she can make a simple look so cute.

"Cream!" she came up and hugged me tightly. I felt a wave of delight hit me.

"Come on! Come on!" she said as she grabbed my hand and led me to Rouge and Aria. Rouge was wearing a very revealing dress, there were visual circles over her breasts, on both of her sides, and a slit up the size to show her legs. Only she can makes things look sexy. On the hand Aria was wearing a black lolita top and dress with a black bow in her long hair, she wore fishnet stockings, and black heels. Aria always knew how to wear things perfectly. I was just plain.

"Amy you look so cute." Aria said as she came up and hugged me. "I hope you know true beauty is on the inside, one day a guy will realize that. I know I have realized, you are perfect to me" she smiled and my body felt so weird.. There was so much joy inside of me.

"Thank you, so much." I said and Rouge came over a broke it up.

"Enough with that. Lets party!" she cheered and we all followed along with her. We walked into a club called **1+1**, it wasn't the greatest name in the world but it did make a lot of sense. Rouge has hooked up with 7 guys in this club, if you understand what I mean. We sat down in a booth, Rouge put a arm around me and Cream, she was totally ready to party. "I would like some shots!" she screamed at the white hedgehog.

"Sprite is fine" Aria said as she giggled at Rouge.

"Grape juice is good with me" Cream said shyly at him.

"I will have tea, just tea" I said and Rouge brought me closer.

"Tonight is about women, we are going to party like women, we are going to get wasted like women, we are going to f-" she was interrupted

"FRENCH TOAST like women!"Aria said as she noticed the first letter to come out of Rouge's mouth.

"I want some yummy french toast, with butter on the side." she giggled as our drinks arrived. I grabbed my drink and right when I was about to take a drink..

"Sonic.." I said as he walked in with a familiar girl, Sally Acorn. "With Sally.." I said as I tried to avert my eyes from them, but it just wouldn't happen.

"Amy, this is about us. Not him!" Rouge said as she gave a shot to all of us. "Down the hatch and never coming back!" I cheered with her and smiled.

_Shes right, tonight is about us._

"Cheers, ladies" the silver hedgehog said as he laughed at us, we all downed our shots except for Aria. She doesn't really drink like we do, possibly because she is not allowed. She is a Fire fox, alcohol and fire are not a great mix.

"Lets do something fun" Rouge started and me and cream just stared at her strangely. "Lets have a contest to see who can down the most shots of tequila" she finished and I was actually excited for this.

"That sounds fun"

"Sure I am up for it" Me and Cream both said. "Aria you will be the counter!" I yelled at her over the loud music and she nodded her head.

"Everyone gather around for a drinking game!" she screamed out to everyone, all I heard were loud cheers from all around. "Waiter we need lots of shots over here, all on me" Rouge yelled.

"Who shall win, the Adorable Cream? The Sexy Rouge? Or the Beautiful Amy?" Aria said and I just laughed along with everyone else. The waiter brought us our drinks. "The games begins in.."

_3_

_2_

_1.. Sonic.. He is watching.._

"Go!" Aria yelled, and rouge and Cream sped off. After 3 minutes went by all you could hear were cheers from everybody, even Sonic.

_I have to focus on what I am doing now, I cannot get distracted by him._

"Time!" Aria screamed "The winner is.. Amy!" she screamed and everyone cheered.

"Oh my gosh, I didn't even noticed I drunk so much" I looked around and saw 10 glasses empty, Cream had 4, Rouge had 8.

"Come on everyone! Amy, Amy Amy!" they all started chanting my name and it felt so awesome even though it was only drinking

AMY AMY AMY

"Oh I feel, ugh" I said as the everyone dispersed.

"Oh sug, you just, you just need to relax" Rouge said as she was drunk off her mind.

"Honey you are drunk" Aria said as she sat down beside me.

"I am not drunk! I want french toast! Give me french toast" I yelled at her and she turned away from me.

"Here comes some french toast." Rouge said as Shadow, Knuckles, Tails, and Kaito came over to our table.

"Amy that was very impressive what you did" Shadow said as he took my hand and I stood next to him.

"Babe you were amazing even if you lost" Knuckles said as he sat by Rouge and started touching on her.

"Awes, even though you came in last, I still love you" Tails said as he sat down next to Cream and started kissing her.

"I still hate you" Kaito said to Aria, and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, and its not like I am fond of you." she spat back at the navy blue cat.

"Come on, you two need to get along!" a familiar voice yelled, it belong to no other then Sonic. " We are all friends here" he put a arm around Aria and Kaito. "Aria you are always looking pretty." he said flirty with her. I felt myself tense up with jealousy.

"Maybe you should stop flirting and worry about your girlfriend." Aria said as a jealous Sally came up to her.

"Slut you need to back off from him." she replied and she just sat there for a second, I was too drunk to even know what to say.

"Dude it just came up to me" I heard her say and I giggled.

"Bitch do I look like a dude?" she asked her.

"From what you are wearing yeah, for god sakes are you even a squirrel? Even Tails has a bigger tail than you!" Aria came back and everyone got silent.

"Sally got burned" I said and everyone started laughing. "She does look like a guy, she has no breasts!" I yelled out and the laughed continued.

"Alright Amy its time for you to go." Aria said. I looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah Shadow, can you take me home?" he nodded to me. We all started walking out the door.

"Bye skanks!" Sally yelled, I turned around and faced her. I looked over at Sonic, and then back at her, I punched her across the face making her slam into the floor.

"Bye skank.." I smiled as I walked out with Shadow. I turned my head to see sonic looking over Sally and the whole Club was silent. Shadow picked me up.

" I will see you guys later I am just going to take her home." Shadow said to everyone.

"Have fun!" rouge said as she snugged up to her man.

"Take care" Cream said as she walked off with Tails.

"Be careful" Aria said and I nodded. Her and Kaito walked away with distances from each other, I always found that so cute of them.

"Come on Shads lets go hoooooome" I said and we spun off to his house. "Shads can I sleep with you~?" I sung to him and he nodded. We stepped inside his house and went upstairs to his bedroom. I started taking off my clothes except my underwear and laid in the bed with him, we cuddled together.

**Next Morning**

_Why is the bed so moist..? Oh no.._

I looked over to see the back of Shadow, I felt wetness between my legs.

_Oh.. my.. God.. I peed the bed... Did any get on him?!_

I shifted the blankets and I saw that I did pee on his side.

_... I just peed on Shadow..What.. the.. Fuck.. I have to at least go before he notices.._

__I rolled out of bed and slowly walked to the door with my clothes.

_Shh.. I have to be quiet, or else he will hear me._

"Amy what are you doing?" a Ebony hedgehog said as I fell face first on the floor.

_CRAP!_

**End Flashback**

"Uhh.. nothing." I said as he smelled around.

"What's that smell..?" he lifted the sheets and looked at me "Did you piss on me?!" he yelled at me and I got up and rushed out.

**Later On**

"So how was last night with Shadow?" Aria asked and I completely hid my face and told her what happened. "You seriously tinkled on him.." she started laughing.

"It was horrible I rushed out of his house without even looking back."I said and she covered her mouth.

"Seriously? Wow he must have been completely mad, but that is hilarious. You R Kellyed him, that is amazing." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Scared to know what he will say to me if we ever see each other again." I said and Aria hugged me.

_I seriously need to stop drinking.._

* * *

First Chapter, Sonic ditches Amy, Amy gets drunk, Shadow gets peed on, yay!

Aria and Kaito are my OC, Aria is caring about her friends more than anything, and Kaito is just a souless dick. They both hate each other, but love each other at the same time.

Get ready for the next Chapter :3


	2. Chapter 2

**1 + 1 = 3?**

**I am eating cotton candy :3**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_So yesterday was not an amazing day at all. I kind of peed on the infamous Shadow.. I am a bit scared to show my face around him, he might still be very upset about it. Oh god what do I do..? _

"Uh-oh.." I heard Aria said as she checked her iPhone. I took a sip of my drink and gave her a glance of curiosity.

"What's wrong?" I asked and she looked at me and then back at her phone. I seriously wasn't like the look she was giving off.

"Uh Amy.." she handed me her phone, and I was shocked it was from Sonic.

_"Hey there Aria,_

_What's up? I just wanted to tell you that me and Sally broke up, apparently she was sleeping behind my back with Scourge. Yeah that green bastard always seems to be in the way when I am with any girl. I saw you the other night and how you told her off. LOL I thought that was seriously funny. I have always had an eye for you, and I was wondering if you wanted to go out. Do you want to go out with me? :) - Sonic"_

"Oh.." I looked up at her and she was upset herself, I gave the phone back to her. "Do you like him?" I asked with a little harsh tone.

"No, of course not" she said quickly and I started getting upset.

"So, what did you do to make him like you?" I asked her and her eyes widen, and I felt anger arose.

"Nothing? Sometimes guys just like girls for no reason?" she asked questionly and it only pissed me off more.

"WHY would he like YOU?!" I screamed at her and I got up from my seat ready to hit her.

"Amy, we have been close friends for so long, why are you being this way? I don't like Sonic, he likes me for his own reasons. I have done nothing.." she trailed off.

"Why would he pick YOU over ME?!" I yelled back at her.

"I don't know Amy.." she trailed off again looking me with sadden eyes. "Sonic just doesn't like you.. He doesn't like you because he thinks you are a spoiled girl.. You always think you can get what you want from him.. I hate to say it but he is right.. You act just a bit childish.." I looked at her five seconds and then slapped her across the face as hard as I could.

"You trash... Stay away from me.." I said as she just looked at me. "Don't ever come around me again, you are dead to me." I walked away never looking back at her again.

_How could she say something like that to me? Sonic would definitely love me if I snooped down to her and Sally's level. I will show him how bad I can be.. Sonic you will be mine!_

* * *

**Short chapter, I know. Amy would do whatever to get Sonic to love her, we all know this. She does let her jealousy get to her.**

**Aria is a pacifist, so she doesn't really enjoy fighting.**


	3. Chapter 3

**1 + 1 = 3?**

**Lol, I am done raging so lets finish this story up :3**

**Aria's Pov.**

* * *

_Amy seemed so upset yesterday, she didn't even let me explain to her. I guess it is pointless, she always jumps to some conclusion it is very heart breaking for me as a friend. I really have no clue what to do, maybe I should just move on from it and wait till she cools off to actually talk to her._

_"Dear Sonic,_  
_I am sorry, but I am going to have to decline. I respect Amy and it really wouldn't be right of me to interfere with the one she loves. I hope we have no hard feelings for this, but you should really go out with her. She is precious and nice. :)"_

"That's the text you sent him?" Tails asked and I nodded."Let me guess Amy jumped the gun when you told her Sonic asked you out?" he asked again and I nodded once more.

"I am really worried about her, Tail" I said and he just sat there with a blank expression.

"Aria you actually did nothing wrong, Amy needed to know the truth, she can be very level headed, but in all honesty she is still that little annoying girl to Sonic, and she is" I shook my head and I notice my phone light up.

"It's a call from Rouge" I said as I slid the bar to answer it.

**"WHAT THE HELL?!" **I pulled my ears back from the phone as I heard her scream along with Tails. **"Seriously Aria why would you do that to Amy?"**

"Rouge it wa-"

**"Don't even explain Amy told us everything!"**

_Us..?_

"But Rou-"

**"You will be so-"** I hung up the phone before she could finish and looked at Tails.

"She doesn't seem too happy.. Rouge has never acted like this before, she usually looks at both sides of the story." Tails stated and I stared at my phone lighting up with texts.

"Tell Tails to get his behind here now, I don't want someone like you around him, I am sorry"

_Cream.._

"Bitch did you seriously just hang up on me? Amy was right you aren't worth our time."

_Rouge.._

"Why did you have to do it? I seriously have to hear all these girls bitch about you.."

_Knuckles.._

"You are with Tails? Geez two guys in one day, what a whore.."

_Cosmo.._

"Tails you should go.." He shook his head at first.

"I can't leave you alone, they are treating you terribly" he said and I took his hand and gently dragged him to the door. "Aria.."

"I can handle it, don't worry" I smiled at him and he walked out the door and looked one last time at me before I shut the door. I sat back down on my couch and noticed the texts kept coming.

_Charmy.. Vector.. Mighty.. Storm.. Wave.. Jet.. Everyone.._

I stayed quiet in my house for a whole 2 hours, or maybe even more. The silence finally broke when I heard a knock on the door. I got up after the first 5 knocks and opened the door, only to see Kaito, Sonic, and Shadow. I invited them in and they all sat on the couch, I sat in the chair across from them. "Aria.. This isn't right" Sonic finally opened his mouth.

"Yeah, its getting out of hand, she really wouldn't shut up about you." Shadow said as he sighed, I looked over at Kaito.

"Even though I hate you, even I know you would never act like that" I smiled at him and he looked away.

"Amy is spreading false rumors about you, it is seriously getting annoying. So me, Shadow, and Kaito decided to come over and confront you. I told them you would never do such things as that, no one else is really listening.. When Amy is sad.. Everyone only listens to Amy." Sonic finished.

"It's really OK it isn't that bad I promise you" Kaito snapped a glare at me.

"You are such a liar, you need to stop being weak and stand up for yourself" I looked away from him.

"He is right.. I was going to forgive Amy for peeing on me, but this is taking it way too far." he said. The two hedgehogs started to smile. "Aria, we all believe you are telling the truth, I think Amy should finally get the memo that she cannot ruin people's lives because she can't end up with Faker." he finished.

"What are you guy's planning?" I said and Sonic leaned in.

"It's time for Amy to get a taste of her own medicine" I started to get worried.

"Aria, it won't be bad trust me." Shadow said with a smile and I nodded my head slowly as they all looked at me.

_I am a little afraid of what they have in stored for her.. I hope this is right._

* * *

**The fight between two friends begins. Amy's plan is to break Aria and to get Sonic to love her in a new way, but what is Aria's plan, or is it even her plan? **

**Like I said before, Amy would seriously act like this when it comes to Sonic, some of the other characters are OC. I apologize from that.**

**Aria is a kind nature type of person she doesn't believe in revenge.**


End file.
